Wireless capability allows a variety of devices to communicate with each other adding to the mobility of users. A computing device, such as a Personal Computer (PC), may be used with various peripherals which are not wired together, but rather communicate using wireless communications, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) type protocols. As operations are performed by the PC, changes to information for display are sent to a wireless display device. Wireless display is a technology in which image information, such as video information, on a computer display/screen is firstly captured and encoded, and is then wirelessly transmitted to an adaptor, for example through WiFi. The video data is then decoded and displayed on another screen, such as a screen on a high definition television HDTV. Since the encoded video data is transmitted over a wireless channel, the video quality is highly dependent on channel conditions, which condition may detrimentally change to adversely affect video quality on the display screen